


“I’m not jealous! it's just- You’re mine!"

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Cock Warming, F/M, Gentle femdom, Large Cock, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 132





	“I’m not jealous! it's just- You’re mine!"

Whenever Luffy was doing _that expression_ it was making you laugh: loudly and unrestrictedly, to the point you simply had to stop whatever you were doing. He was so cute when he was trying to lie, looking away and pulling faces, even his lips curving into the characteristic duck face. He simply couldn’t, even if by chance he could tame the stumbling and his words were more or less smooth, his face was immediately selling him away. Such an innocent man. And you had him underneath you, buried deep in you, at the mercy of your hips. The grasp on them was telling you everything: he wanted you to move, he would kill for one single sway, for a little bit of friction. But you didn’t move. Not yet. You had way too much fun with Luffy being like this.

“(Name),” he whined and tried to buck hips, just to get immediately shushed. “Why we can’t have sex?”

“We are having sex.” You chuckled and clenched on him. To remind him he was inside, to make him feel your hot and wet cunt even closer. 

“It doesn’t count, if I can’t move!”

He tried to get up but -once again- you pushed him down and forced to stay in place. As usually not listening to anyone, Luffy was showing a surprising submission during sex times. Unless a carnal need hadn’t corrupted his mind, he always followed what you had in mind. If you wanted it rough, he was rough. If you wanted him slow and sensual, he was doing his best to be the gentlest lover. And if you wanted him to listen to you - well, he was listening.

Gently scraping at the scar on his chest, you rocked hips to ease tension in your thighs. His breath immediately hitched, grasp on your hips tightened, his cock throbbed in a response. But those were only a few short and slow moves; soon you stayed in one place again and didn’t think of helping him release the tension.

“So,” you continued the investigation. “What was that with Sanji?”

“Nothing.” He made that face again and broke eye contact. This time even a blushed bloomed on his cheeks.

_Nothing_ was a fight that had nearly erupted a few hours earlier. Luffy wasn’t a jealous type, hardly ever realising someone was flirting with you, but he had his rare moments of possessiveness. And if someone had bad luck and got too close to you once he was in that mood: well, Luffy was punching people for lesser sins. Sanji had only wanted to serve you lunch, in his typical, over dramatic and romantic way. The way Luffy hadn’t liked and attacked him for it. Somehow blood hadn’t been spilled -prolly only thanks to Nami who had happened to be nearby- but the mood had dropped and Luffy had started guarding you like a prime dog, with his hands all over you with little care of people around you and your own opinion on petting outside your shared bedroom.

He deserved a little punishment.

“You’re jealous.” You ran hand down his abdomen, stopping on the line of pubes to play with them. “Admit it.”

His face twisted hilariously, “Am not!”

“Yes you are. You made a horrible scene.”

“I’m not jealous! it’s just-” Luffy almost choked on breath and jumped on the bed. You barely held him in place this time. “You’re mine! I ain’t sharing you with Sanji! Or anyone!”

“This is what being jealous means, dumbass.” You wanted to lean down and kiss him, but a sudden harder twitch inside you almost knocked you out of balance. Luffy’s grip on your hips tightened but he didn’t move. He just-

_Oh god._

It had happened before but you were nevertheless shocked. His cock was becoming longer and thicker inside you, stretching you and reaching points inside you you had no idea a dick can reach them. Not without thrusting, not when you were holding Luffy underneath you in an almost ironclad grasp of your thighs. You involuntary moved hips and his hardness answered you.

“So big- Luffy!” You moaned and started riding him, completely against your initial plan. But then the situation switched. He was holding you, his arms wrapping tightly around you, one hand reaching for your clit and rubbing it in circles. 

“Luffy, wait, I’m gonna-” He didn’t let you end and pushed you over your first orgasm with nothing more than a pulse of his growing dick and stroking your sensitive nub. His cock was pressing against the special spot inside you, you knew you were going to explode if he continued fucking you like this.

“Luffy,” you almost begged.

“What? I ain’t moving hips, as you wanted,” he huffed at you. “Hey, can I lick your boobs at least?”

Before you could answer, another orgasm hit you like a wave. You couldn’t stop it, you indeed exploded, gushing juices and fluids all over Luffy underneath you. He froze, mesmerized by the view.

“Wow.” He eventually gaped out, watching everything flowing down from his abs and chest. “Holy shit. What was that? Can you do it again?”

You shook your head, not able to speak, to think, to move. 

“But I haven’t cummed yet.” He pouted and easily switched position, pinning you down and wrapping your legs around his waist. “Do it again. Please?”

“I can’t control it.” You somehow caught breath and tried to explain. But seeing him pouty expression, much like a kicked puppy, changed your mind. “Fine. I’ll do my best.”

“Ditto!” 

And you screamed his name as he started thrusting for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
